In which Merlin came prepared
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Set S3 E1. Merlin, despite what everyone thought, was not an idiot. Far from it in fact. He was cunning, perceptive, a quick thinker and intelligent. Something Morgause and Morgana would now learn.


**Set Season 3 Episode 1 the tears of Uther Pendragon**

 **Mergana if you squint.**

 **In which Merlin came prepared.**

"Finally we are ready." Merlin watched the two sisters in the woods with mild amusement, they thought they were so smart, so intelligent but they knew nothing of him. Of course he knew that Morgana had seen him, he let that happen.

"Not quite. Merlin suspects me." Merlin smiled as he heard the mental call from his brother who was already in position. He had one objective and it was to make Morgana see sense, he knew that she would never approve of what he knew Morgause to be thinking and striving to and all he had to do was push Morgause to reveal her true ideals.

"Has he told Arthur?" Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yes, of course Merlin was going to tell Arthur that his basically sister is a sorceress and is planning the downfall of his father. For all of Morgause's intelligence she was thick.

"Not yet. But he will" Merlin actually had to stop himself from face palming. How did they even hope to be in charge of anything let alone a whole kingdom?

"Well, then, we must stop him" She stated and he allowed a grin as he thought about how well that was going to go for her.

"That will not be difficult" Merlin quietly cracked his knuckles and gave his brightest smile while sending out a mental signal telling his brother to be ready.

"Why?" Morgause questioned as Merlin began to step out from his hiding spot.

"Because -"

"Because I'm already here" He grinned at her shocked face and gave a cheeky wink which she scowled at.

"What do you hope to achieve here boy? Another chance to kill Morgana?" They both glared at him but to his amusement they looked away at his own icy glare.

"I did it for my kingdom and if you hadn't made her the vessel of that spell then she wouldn't have had to almost die." By the surprised look on Morgause's face and the confused one on Morgana's it was Merlin who began to smirk. "She doesn't know, does she? Another liar in her life I'm sure that is definitely what Morgana needs."

"What are you talking about Merlin?" He was about to fill her in when Morgause interrupted her.

"He is lying; he is trying to turn you against me so he can get close to you again." Merlin can see the indecisiveness in her eyes but they harden and then move to look at him. "Blood guards restrain him" she shouted desperately.

"Wait!" He shouted. "Think about what you're doing, you really don't want to do that" The blood guards stopped and Morgana looked at the two completely puzzled.

"You are the person who poisoned my sister and foiled our plans to kill Uther and end his tyranny on our kind, please tell me why I would not have you killed right now" He chanced a look over to Morgana who looked deep in thought, he needed to persuade her to see her sister for who she is but first he needed to stop her from killing him.

"Because of my brother of course" Merlin whipped his head in to the air and shouted to the skies " **o drakon e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anakes** "

"What did you just do?" Morgana demanded now standing right in front on him, he caught a whiff of her perfume and it almost intoxicated him. He couldn't lie he still felt so much for her but if she stayed in the dark then it would never be.

In response Merlin just looked up towards the clouds as he watched Kilgharrah, the great dragon, break through them in a torrent of fire and rage. The two sorcerers screamed as he landed and swished the blood guards away with little effort.

"I am the last Dragonlord and this is Kilgharrah the last dragon" A snarl from his kin made them back away slightly but Morgause stood straighter and faced them both.

"Then it shall be fitting that you both go extinct tonight" She released, from what Merlin could tell, an extremely powerful spell and as the purple fire soared towards him he shook his head at Kilgharrah. They needed to know his power.

Merlin stopped the fire with a single thought as it disappeared in front of his face. He stepped through the smoke and saw the scared expressions of the sisters.

"You cannot have such power servant" Morgause stated which somehow sounded more like a plea for help. Instead of listening to her he went to Morgana who didn't move as he came ever closer unlike Morgause who was now the other side of the clearing.

"Morgana I am sorry" A stray tear slipped from his eye. "I am a warlock, the most powerful warlock to ever live and it is my destiny to protect Arthur so that he may bring back magic and unite the kingdoms to make Albion."

She was now openly crying "Why didn't you tell me before?" He reached for her but she stepped out of his reach.

"I didn't because big and scaly over there said not to and I do respect him and his judgement but he was wrong. If I had told you before you wouldn't have gone to Morgause and you would've seen her for who she really is" They turned to look at her but she was gone.

Morgana gasped and looked back up to Merlin and he could honestly say that she had never looked so lost or vulnerable than she did now "She left me. You could have come here to kill me but she left me anyway" Her tears turned to sobs as he brought her in to an embrace which she welcomed. "She doesn't care about me, does she?" He shook his head and new tears began to form as she hugged him harder.

"Come on, we need to fill you in on some things"

Merlin brought her over to Kilgharrah and helped her climb onto the dragons back before jumping on and indicating for the great dragon to ride to his dwelling in the north.

Morgana would know everything and then she would step in to the light and he would no longer be alone to defend Camelot and those in its walls.

 **I'm not really overly pleased with this but I haven't really had many ideas for a while and this was the best I've had.**


End file.
